Birds and Stars
by Imacer2
Summary: Robin, musing after the events in his life from when Batman took him in, until the events in Tokyo, finally makes a decision to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Thorns

I sighed, watching the skyline from the top of the tower. Another day of no contact from Batman. Ever since the incident in Tokyo, and the nonstop news covering that kiss between me and Starfire, he's been ignoring my messages and reports, or, at least, he hasn't responded to them. I can't help but remember how, during my training, he would constantly tell me to never let myself get attached to anyone, as they could turn into a threat, a liability, a stunting factor for my growth, or a mixture of the three. I had followed his doctrine for years, ever since mom and dad's deaths. I walled off a part of my heart where those emotions live. In exchange, he had helped me become something more than what I was, and given me a chance to make a definitive mark on the world for the better. When he thought I was ready, he gave me leave to build a team to lead in a bustling city. It was supposed to be just another training exercise, to show that I had the mettle to bring a team together.

I thought I had taken it in stride, recruiting the shapeshifting might of Garfield, Codename Beast Boy; the technological prowess of Victor Stone, Codename Cyborg; the mysterious magic of Raven, Codename Raven; and the extrastellar power of Koriand'r, Codename Starfire. With the Tower as our home and training center, I had always tried to help everyone grow, to be more than they were.

Standing up, I walked down from the edge of the tower, back towards the elevator, going back into the building. I ran a hand through my hair, the black spikey growth there as clean cut as I could keep it, and the gel kept it from moving too much. That led to me checking the rest of my uniform, from steel-toed boots to my utility belt, and finally my mask, each piece a reminder of the duties I bear. I ran my fingers along my mask, the adaptive plastic and wire frame held in place with a light adhesive, and sighed. I couldn't help but feel I felt more 'Me,' when I wore it, as opposed to when I didn't. Hell, no one on my team even knew what my face looked like. Well, no one but Star, I thought, a grin tugging at the edge of my lips. I stepped off the elevator, and went back into my musings, trying to make sure I hadn't missed anything.

The team had worked well. We're all young, yes, we're all headstrong, of course, but we've gotten past our issues. We've saved lives, and as I had hoped, we had all grown together, with no one holding anyone back. Cyborg kept me on my toes, ensuring I always had a solid reason for everything. Raven made sure I never went too far, always helping me stay on balance. Beast Boy's naievite and innocence helped me stay grounded in who I was helping and why. Starfire's up front nature kept me honest. I started relaxing around these no-longer-strangers, feeling firmly attached to them. The bonds we've built have changed me, and given me the same feeling I got around Batman; one of family.

However, those feelings for one in particular had changed slowly, and I shook my head at how inevitable the whole thing felt, though I knew I wasn't complaining.

Starfire. Koriand'r. I can't help but smile whenever I think about her. She was so... open. Free. And still is. Her smile seems to light up the room, and her brazen comments always catch me off guard. Batman had taught me to only say things that would give the info I wanted people to get from me, holding back everything that wasn't necessary. But she volunteered everything, seeming to have no sense of shame or need to withhold info unless she thought it would be a better surprise. She also could always tell when something was bothering me, and never held back asking me what was wrong. She got me to open up to her. Got me to share my heart with her. As she did with me. Before I knew it, that closed off space of my emotions in that dark corner of my heart had a new inhabitant; that red headed, green eyed wonder who came from the sky. That night in Tokyo, when she pulled my mask off, and I looked upon her with my own eyes, my whole world had changed, though she had assured me that her world was sitll the same, except the stars in her sky finally have shape.

When Slade took me, she never gave up hope. When Blackfire came to earth, she tried to hide her disappointment that her sister was getting along with me, even to the point of trying to replace her. She was never selfish, but always willing to work to get what she wanted. When we went to that alien planet, and she lost her powers because she thought I was lying to her, and that I didn't care about her, I realized I had been only lying to myself.

I love Starfire. I love her more than anything else in my life. I would throw myself into hell to save her, take on the League to hold her, and fight against even Batman to keep her. This plant called love had taken root in my heart, and the thorns hurt ever so sweetly. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

I walked down the hall to her room and knocked, waiting, bouncing lightly on my heels. I heard her call out, asking for a moment. A few heartbeats later, the door open, and my sun stood in purple , her pajamas, soft light illuminating her room. Her eyes lit as she saw me and she smiled "Robin! You have surprised me. You said you had to call the Batman to make a report of our time in Japan. Has something happened?"

I simply stood smiling at her, finally making that decision I had put off for too long. "Hey, Kori?" I asked, looking her in the eyes.

Her breath caught for a moment and her eyes widened, the use of her name pleasing her and catching her off guard. "y-yes, Dick?"

I pulled my mask off, and looked her in those emerald eyes of her. "Would you like to meet my family?"


	2. Chapter 2

Heartbeat elevated.

Nerves like piano wires.

Muscles spasms in left leg.

Fight or flight response engaged.

Willing my body to relax, I took a deep breath, watching her eyes. I knew that something like this would be coming, at some point. Our connection had been constantly growing. I felt it in my heart, how much I loved her.

However, Batman had taught me that any personal connection was just another weakness my enemies would exploit. That I should always keep people at a distance, so as to not get caught in any traps. I never thought I would get caught up in any kind of emotionally compromised situation, believed that I could follow Batman's instructions, and be like him. Then I met her. That first day, when she apparently threatened to kill me, I was smitten by her beauty, but I also understood just how dangerous she was. Strong. Determined. And alone.

Then I got to know her. She was so bright. Vibrant. More than anyone I had ever met. That I fell for her, and enjoyed doing so was more than understandable. She's my family, my rock. I want her to meet the rest of my family, so she could know me better. But was this too soon? Tokyo was only a week or so ago, and yet...

"I would love to!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands, eyes wide as a look of joy transposed her features from beautiful to angelic.

That look. That was why he had asked. When we kissed in tokyo, the next day, I kept noticing her glancing at me, that same look of absolute happiness on her face. I returned her Love. We both knew it was there, in my heart, and I was certain that it had been there from the day I met her. But my upbringing by Batman had suppressed my interest in any kind of relationship. But...

"Yeah? Great! I'll send a message to Alfred and Bruce, see when's the soonest we can meet up for it. Alfred is probably the best cook I will ever meet."

Starfire cocked her head at me. "Is this Alfred your father? I know The Batman raised you, but whenever you mention this Alfred, you seem to be filled with a calm happiness."

I tensed, closed my eyes, and tried to steady my breathing. "Well... No. Alfred helped me be who I am by giving soft encouragement and words of wisdom to me when Bruce was too focused on being Batman, on being the one that Gotham needs, to pay attention to me. My... my parents died when I was younger. Shot by a mobster. I..." I felt my voice break, and I had to fight to blink back tears. I always tried to push these memories down when I was in any kind of public, but... I couldn't this time. "I watched them die. And Batman took me in. After that, he showed me he was Bruce, and he told me he was going to train me so that no one would suffer like me again, and give me a chance to find the man who hurt me. I... I jumped at it. I couldn't just say 'no', you know? So I threw myself into it, and just... Never looked back. Then the rest you know, about me setting up the team at Batman's behest, to learn how to be a better leader. I guess I'm still not over it..." I hadn't told her any of this, and while my past wasn't a secret from the League, I didn't know how much she knew.

During my whole speech, she hadn't interrupted. When I finished, she reached out and pulled me into a hug, so tight it was almost painful. I reached up to put my arms around her, to pull away if only to breathe, to ask what she was doing, but i found my arms wrapped around her back instead. I tried to tell her to let me go, let me steady myself, to regain control, but I felt my mind haze over and my heart bleed as the memories of my childhood, my parents, and being driven to be Robin by Batman washed over me. Until that point, I hadn't realized how much I had been holding in, how much hurt I hadn't let himself feel. But now, here, with her, I couldn't stop the tears. I hugged her as tight as she hugged me. I heard her whispers in my ear, soothing. "It's okay to feel, Richard. It's okay. I'm here with you. Please, feel, and cry as much as you need to."

I couldnt' respond. Minutes that felt like hours passed, and I finally pulled myself apart from her embrace. I could feel how puffy my eyes were as I wiped them on the side of my glove. Taking a steadying breath, I looked her in the eyes. Her gaze was steady, full of sympathy, and love. That love so intense I swore it might burn me. She smiled softly at me, and he could see my tear stains on her shirt. "Thank you." I said simply.

She nodded. "It isn't weakness to feel emotions, Robin. I know you have told me that The Batman trained you to always have control, to hold everything tight to you so that no one can use it against you. But you need to be able to find time to Feel. To let go of those pains. To let them wash over you, and be apart of you, until you have grown. That is what we are taught on Tamaran. To feel is a thing of life. It's wonderful, and terrible."

I nodded, that ache in my heart, shaped like the outlines of his parents' corpses... felt less. Not gone, not filled, but like something had shifted, so that I remembered more of their smiles as they flew from high-swing to trapeze to landing pad, even as I remembered seeing them fall. That whole image, of their life, their death, seemed more real now, more full of color. It hurt, but it felt right.

I smiled sadly to myself. "Tamaranians really do have some incredible teachings. If only more people knew them."

Starfire smiled again. "Yes! More people would simply express themselves, and there would be fewer lies or needs to hide! It would be wonderful!"

I found himself agreeing with her, though the pragmatism that I had been raised with reared its head. "But only if we can get everyone on board with it, and even if criminals all over the world joined up, I'm pretty sure Batman wouldn't. He's stubborn like that."

Laughing, Starfire grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of her room and down the hall towards the central area of the Tower, where the main means of communications were set up. Passing by Raven's room, I heard voices from within, quiet, but passionate. Two, one male, one female. Beastboy? Raven. Quarrel? No, heated discussion. Ask Gar later. A tug on my arm that left me stumbling brought me back to the real world, where a grinning Starfire waited. "Let them be. Raven, she has been waiting to talk to Beastboy for many days. It is important."

Quirking an eyebrow at her, I simply shrugged and stepped quick to keep pace with her, pulling my mask back over his eyes. Passing by Beastboy and Cyborg's rooms, we entered the main lounge of the tower. This area was set up to function as a living room, meeting room, kitchen, dining room, and communications array all at once. In the center of the room lay the semi-circular couch, wrapped halfway around a low set round table, which faced the large, 100" monitor. Jumping the back of the couch, I landed on a cushion, the seat next to me Starfire landed on. I reached to the table, grabbed a remote, and changed the monitor to display the Teen Titans Comms.

Speaking a passcode and a key phrase, I sent a call to the Batcave, where he knew that at least one person would respond. My heart started racing again, and I had to pause so I could draw up the nerves. Would Batman be there? What would he say? Would he disband the team, saying I had been corrupted?

Starfire must have sensed something, because I felt her warm hand on my arm, a reassuring smile on her face. Feeling my heart steady, I nodded, smiling back at her. After a couple rings, the face of an older man appeared, wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and the sides of his mouth. Grey hair, partly receded, sat neatly combed atop his shiny pale scalp. A small smile lit up his face, and I felt that familiar sense of safety fill my soul at the sight of Alfred.

"Ah, Master Robin. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said with a neat, almost british accent.

I swallowed, all that fear I had pushed down, or at least thought I had overcome, came rushing up. But she was here with me. I can do this. No matter what, she's worth it all.

"Alfred! Glad to see you. I'm calling because I would like to set up a family dinner, if possible, with Bruce."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? Some sort of special occasion has happened?"

A slow, large grin spreading across my face, I nodded. Now or never.

"Yes. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend. Kori, this is Alfred, the man who raised me like his own son. Alfred, this is KoriAnd'r, of Tamaran. She's very important to me."

Alfred's eyes widened at every word, and by the end of this proclamation, he was smiling wide himself, practically radiant with his own happiness. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Koriand'r.


End file.
